


More Than You’ll Ever Know

by ohanotherday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, M/M, Serenading, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an engineering major who serenades his fellow classmates for Valentine’s Day. Derek is unaware that Valentine grams are a thing.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/43042994948/i-need-this-in-teen-wolf-sterek-fic-because-in">this prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You’ll Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> I should probably stop stress writing when there's nothing to stress eat, but I just can't help it. Also, I wrote this fic while continuously listening to the cover of ["When you were young"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uf7ARChd4v4) by Noisettes, and so that's where the title of the fic comes from.

Derek huffed when light jazz music started playing from the front of the classroom. Apparently the antics of Valentine’s Day would be following him no matter where he went.

Throughout the entire week, pink balloons had been handed out on campus, and rather than everyone discarding them or leaving the balloons at home like civilized people, everyone who had received one had tied their balloon to their backpacks. Derek didn’t even know who was handing them out. It was as if they just appeared like an epidemic, and by 2pm on Monday, everyone on campus had one tied to their backpacks.

Derek slouched in his chair. He had taken to sitting in the front of his classes when he realized it was the only way to avoid seeing the pink balloons bobbing in the middle of class, constantly reminding him of the gaudiness of the holiday and his lack of a love life. Laura had been asking about Derek’s plans all week, and while he could ignore her pestering over the phone, it was quite another thing to see his solitude being so glaringly evident. But he didn’t need a relationship, and huge romantic gestures almost always ended badly.

The opening of “L-O-V-E” by Nat King Cole played over the speakers, and Derek glared at his feet, annoyed that the professor was being so nonchalant about the disruption of class time. Usually these sorts of things were performed acapella, but clearly the professor must’ve been helping out the poor fool. The music paused, and Derek closed his eyes, hoping that it wouldn’t resume again.

Integral calculus for engineers should at least have been a safe haven, but it appeared otherwise. It seemed that no matter how he planned his classes, he almost always was stuck listening to someone getting serenaded on Valentine’s Day. Last year he had been in an 8am class, and regardless of the time and the impending midterm, a girl had been wooed by her boyfriend for a full five minutes before the professor smiled and thanked him for stopping by. THANKED.

Derek looked over at his own professor. All of his hopes of the professor catching some sense were dashed out the window when he saw his professor smiling and pointing at him. Next to his professor was Stiles—a guy he had met last quarter who had surprised him by singlehandedly keeping their entire group from failing their final project.

Stiles had hosted the group at his apartment a few times, and there Derek had met Stiles’ roommate Scott. Derek jerked his head to the left, belatedly remembering that Scott was a bio major and wouldn’t be in this class. And despite Scott and Stiles’ closeness, Scott had a girlfriend. Though that still meant that Stiles was about to serenade a fellow engineering major. Derek slumped in his chair even more, wondering if it was possible to fuse into it. Would it be rude to walk away right now? Derek eyed the exit, but Stiles already started talking.

“This song is for Derek Hale,” Stiles announced to the class, giving Derek a wink.

The music started up again, and Derek frowned, watching as Stiles proceeded to sing “L-O-V-E” while the music played along in the background. A few girls in the crowd cooed afterward, and Stiles dropped a plain card and a heart-shaped box of chocolates on Derek’s desk when the song was over. Stiles grinned, nodding at Derek as he walked out the door. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Stiles said before leaving.

Derek slid the card in between the pages of his notebook, not eager to read it in front of the class.

Next to him, Erica sighed. Derek glanced at her when she decided to rest her head on Derek’s shoulder. “I knew buying you a Valentine gram would be a good thing,” she exhaled.

“What?”

Erica sat up, clicking her pen a few times. “I know, it’s cheesy, but Boyd and I don’t do that kind of stuff with each other,” she explained, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “so I have to live vicariously through you.”

Derek looked down at his notebook, the edge of the card peeking through, and then over at Erica. “You bought me a Valentine gram?”

Erica made a face before chuckling. “Sometimes friends do these things,” she mock whispered. Erica twirled her pen before pointing it at his face. “Now start paying attention. This guy talks too fast.” She quickly scowled at the professor and started writing.

Derek nodded, following her cue. He didn’t have time to deal with heartbreak, especially with the possible pop quiz happening next week.

After class was over, Derek waited for everyone to leave the room before opening the card.

_I know you already have my number. Anyways, if you want, I’ll be your Valentine.–Stiles_

Derek smirked, tucking the note in his pocket. He probably wouldn’t call Stiles tonight—dates were always difficult to get through and a first date on Valentine’s Day would be even worse—, but at least his pride wasn’t wounded. He thought about his upcoming plans and wondered if he could pretend to be busy and then postpone a date to the weekend. But when Derek left the classroom, he nearly ran into Stiles.

“Dude, I almost thought you died in there,” Stiles said. “How long does it take to read a card?” As Stiles took a step backward, he ran a hand through his hair.

“What card?” Derek tilted his head.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Oh, you know what card,” he spat. Stiles glanced at his watch. “Look, if you don’t want to go on a date, that’s fine. Just say so. I’ve got like eight other people to serenade before the end of the day.”

Derek’s eyes widened, and he quirked an eyebrow before quickly schooling it.

“People bought a lot of Valentine grams this year,” Stiles shrugged. He raised his own eyebrows while he waited for Derek’s response.

“Yeah, fine,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles grinned. “Don’t be too enthusiastic.” Stiles tightened the straps on his backpack as he walked away, still facing Derek. But when Stiles caught Derek looking at the balloon tied to his backpack, he paused. The balloon was still happily floating as opposed to the other balloons dying around campus, meaning it must’ve been given to Stiles just recently. It took Stiles a few moments to undo the string, but as soon as he freed it, he reached out and tied it to Derek’s backpack straps before Derek could stop him.

Derek scoffed, but Stiles was unperturbed. “I’ll text you details later,” Stiles called out behind him.

Derek nodded and sat down on the nearest bench. Erica had helped herself to a few of the chocolates, but the majority was left uneaten. Derek popped one in his mouth. First dates on Valentine’s Day couldn’t possibly go well. His phone chimed, and he snorted when he looked at the new text.

_I foresee heart shaped pizza and beer in our near future. My apartment at 7:30, okay?_

Derek stuffed the box of chocolates back in his bag. He would have to make sure to give the rest of them to Erica. Despite her earlier complaints about not wanting romantic gestures, Derek knew Boyd already had something big planned. However, unlike the rest of their friends, Boyd knew how to keep secrets until the last possible moment. And it would be fun watching Erica covertly stress eat the chocolates while she waited for her own Valentine’s Day surprise.


End file.
